


The Fabergé Egg

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Watson is looking at a picture of a Fabergé egg (Basket of Flowers (1902)





	The Fabergé Egg

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for DW's Drabble zone

“Holmes, did you see in the paper the latest Easter gift from the Tsar to the Tsarina?  How anyone can create something so delicate and intricate is beyond me.”

Holmes peered at the article I was reading.  “Indeed, the craftsmanship is extraordinary.  But I much prefer the vase of daffodils you picked from the garden yesterday, to bejewelled wild flowers in a guilloché enamel egg.  I remember watching you plant the bulbs last spring, and tend the soil.  With help, I agree, but the labourer was well paid.  And your delight when they came into bloom and there were sufficient to fill a vase was a joy to behold.”

“That’s very true.   There is pleasure to be gained in producing something oneself.  And as for the flowers, well, I doubt the Tsarina felt more happiness than Daisy did when William gave her the snowdrops he’d picked for her.”

I turned the page to see other examples of the Easter eggs Carl Fabergé had created.  They were beautiful.  But Holmes was right.  It was not necessary to buy a gift which cost more than many labourers would earn in a lifetime.  A simple gift, lovingly given, was all that was needed.


End file.
